SCR-HD
|nickname = |species = Robot |gender = None |color scheme = White, black, brown, red, blue |eye color = Light blue |height = |weight = |creator = Dr. Eggman |family = |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Eggman Empire |likes = |dislikes = |skills = *Super speed *Flight *Mode switching *Master Core: ABIS transformation |moves = *Air Ride *Gravity Dive *Gravity Control |ability type = Fly }}SCR-HD was a robot produced by MeteorTech who appeared in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and essentially the main antagonist of the game. It contained an Ark of the Cosmos until it spontaneously exploded, and was taken by Storm. SCR-HD was the leader of the more common, mass-produced SCR-GP and used its own Ark of the Cosmos, as well as the one in Eggman's master computer, to command all the MeteoTech robots. Appearance SCR-HD has many of the same features as the mass-produced SCR-GPs, but with some unique details as well. A white and black robot that is slightly taller than the average human, it has basically a disk for a torso with a white outer rim and black sides. On the front of its torso it has a featureless face, except for a sharp chin and a blue eye strip. On the middle of its torso's sides it has round white shoulders with two lights on the sides; blue on the right and red on the left, with the MeteorTech insignia labeled on the front of its shoulders. It also has a buffer on the front waist area, three-fingered hands, copper feet that look like claws, and animal-like hind legs with fins attached on the sides. History SCR-HD was originally a simple robot created by Dr. Eggman's MeteorTech company, presumably in the MeteorTech Sparkworks, and was controlled by Eggman's mother computer in the Crimson Tower. While appearing harmless and a part of a security company's products, the purpose of SCR-HD and the rest of its robot bretheren was to be sold to various other organizations around the world and become an integrated function of society, for then, on Eggman's orders, to go on a rampage and seize control of the different regions in Eggman's stead, so the doctor could complete his Eggmanland project. During the beginning of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, however, one of the Arks of the Cosmos crashed into the storage facility where SCR robots were stored in stand-by mode. Due to Eggman having the control unit of the Ark of the Cosmos as the core of MeteorTech mother computer, the program inside the Arks of the Cosmos took control of the SCR robots, SCR-HD included, and compelled them to gather the five existing Arks of the Cosmos with the purpose of bringing them back to Babylon Garden. SCR-HD itself, took possession of the Ark of the Cosmos that triggered the rampaged and became the out-of-control SCR robots' leader. Using the world's SCR robots, SCR-HD ordered its fellow SCR robots to collect the Arks of the Cosmos located across the world. SCR-HD was first encountered by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles while they were making their way to Megalo Station. It, as well as several SCR-GP, pursued Sonic and co. until they fell from a window. While falling, Sonic unintentionally activated his Ark of the Cosmos and was saved from the fall. SCR-HD, as well as six SCR-GP raced Sonic through Megalo Station and were defeated. Its next appearance was when it attacked Storm and Amy in Aquatic Capital/Tempest Waterway. However, before it could fight them, it mysteriously exploded and its Ark of the Cosmos was taken by Storm. It appeared again in the Security Corridor where it broke in after the race and stole all five Arks of the Cosmos from Wave. It then flew away to the Babylon Garden, which was transformed into Astral Babylon by the five Arks. SCR-HD then transformed into Master Core: ABIS, and battled everyone on the Mobius Strip. It was defeated and disappeared into a black hole, where it was presumably destroyed. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Trivia *Because only one SCR-HD is seen in the story, it is unknown if it is mass produced like the SCR-GP. *SCR-HD is vaguely reminiscent of Neo Metal Sonic in that it is a robot that got away with mass scale theft to fulfill a higher goal (although SCR-HD seems to be merely a pawn to the Arks of the Cosmos compared to Metal's bloodthirsty motives), and ultimately transformed into a monstrous, all powerful flying creature rooted to a large object (Metal Overlord to a tower, Master Core: ABIS to the black hole's core.) *Just like his weaker counterparts, SCR-HD has what appears to be a sword, specifically a katana, that he pulls out when he obtains the "attack" power-up. However, SCR-HD holds it differently. *Like his weaker counterparts, SCR-HD has many similarities to the Droideka from the Star Wars series. *SCR-HD and SCR-GP are the only playable characters who don't use an Extreme Gear, as they can curl up into a wheel. Gallery SCR-HD (SRZG).png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (character select screen) SCR-HD and some other robots.png Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Ficitonal robots Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008